1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a versatile perching block, and more specifically, to a versatile perching block with removable and/or interchangeable portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Conventional perching blocks, usually used by breeders or at the zoo, have a head portion with a fixed size and shape. There are disadvantages in using such conventional perching block. The fixed shape of the head portion may cause tension in the ligaments of birds as the ligaments are in a certain position over an extended period of time. Additionally, the fixed head portion may not be sanitary as it may not be readily washable. A fixed head portion may also not accommodate different bird types, thereby limiting the use of the conventional perching block.